1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prosthesis attachment, and more specifically to an implant for attaching a hairpiece prosthesis to a scalp.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a multitude of applications for affixing a hairpiece to a human scalp comprising both invasive and non-invasive methods and apparatus. Non-invasive methods include adhesives, ties which fasten to existing hair strands, form-fitting materials which adhere to the scalp, and the like. Invasive methods have comprised sutures (see Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,674), implanted magnets (see e.g. Fraser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,336), cranial fasteners (see Israelsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,224 and Pignataro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,979), and wire implants (Gindes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,837). Each of these methods and apparatuses has their distinct advantages and disadvantages. The art is continually striving to produce a safe, effective method of attaching a hairpiece with the flexibility to remove the hairpiece while maintaining a high level of confidence that the hairpiece will not become inadvertently dislodged or misaligned.